


¡No lo Acepto!

by The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress/pseuds/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress
Summary: Goenji Shuuya y Utsunomia Toramaru. Ambos jugadores con extraordinarias abilidades y un gran futuro por delante. Ambos determinados y tercos, todo con demostrar que ellos tiene la razon. ¿Que pasaria si a esta combinacion le agregamos una emocionada Rika, una inocente Utsunomia Tae y un atractivo Goenji Katsuya?[NoYaoi]
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya/Otonashi Haruna, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡Es aquí una historia que he querido escribir hace mucho tiempo! Aquí se explica la historia de Fudou y su hermana menor, Alice. Espero que les guste.**

**Antes de iniciar, esta historia tocara tema delicados como pedofilia, intento de abuso (ya que escribir un abuso sexual es algo que no puedo hacer) y otros temas. Sí a alguien le afectan estos temas, por favor retírense de este fic.**

**Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven y sus Spin Off no me pertenecen. Sus dueños son Level 5.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Sal, sal, donde quieras que estés pequeña…-_

Esa tenebrosa voz resonaba por toda la habitación. Un hombre viejo de cabellos negros y traje desarreglado caminaba de manera lenta y silenciosa a través de la sala de estar, su mirada nublada por la lujuria y locura observaba cada rincón, buscando su presa. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes miraba a través de un pequeño hoyito, escondida en el mueble que posaba al televisor. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y sus manitas juntas, rezando que su madre o alguien llegaran a ayudarla de aquel hombre.

Todos los días eran lo mismo. Todos los días desde que su hermano se fue de viaje a jugar contra el mundo. Pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar como aquel hombre comenzaba a botar las sillas y muebles cerca de él, quebraba las lámparas y las imágenes marcadas que tenía su familia. Rápidamente llevo sus manitas a su boca, tratando de no gritar o hacer algún ruido al notar como el hombre se acercaba más y más.

- _¡Dije que salieras, mocosa malcriada!-_ grito con fuerza, tomando uno de los lados del televisor y tirándolo con fuerza al suelo. La pequeña niña apretó sus manitas con más fuerzas mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojitos.

De repente, fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Ese fue el sonido más dulce que ha escuchado. -¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntaron desde afuera con fuerza. -¿Está todo bien, Fudou-san?- pregunto. El hombre chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el joven dijo despreocupado –Al parecer no hay nadie…-

- _Te encontrare mocosa…-_ dijo el hombre una vez se aseguró que el joven se fuera. – _Eres tú o tu madre.-_ y con eso se fue. Una vez que cerró la puerta de golpe, la pequeña espero. Espero y espero hasta que el segundo golpe en la puerta se escuchó. Ahora era seguro.

Con mucho cuidado y de la manera más silenciosa, la pequeña salió de su escondite, cuidando de no hacer ruido o lastimarse con los fragmentos quebrados. Su cuerpito temblaba del miedo, pero como pudo comenzó a arreglar su hogar. Día tras día era lo mismo. Cada vez que su madre salía a trabajar, ese hombre regresaba. Todo empezó cuando su hermano se fue de viaje, le dijo que regresaría siendo el mejor y que todos tendrían una gran fiesta. Cuando su hermano se fue, a la semana siguiente el hombre llegaba alado de su mamá, diciendo que era amigo de su mamá, que le daría un buen trabajo a su mamá y ya no vendrían los cobradores a su casa.

La primera vez que la toco pensó que había sido un accidente, así que no le dijo a su mamá. La segunda vez fue más notoria, ambos estaban en el sofá, ella viendo caricaturas y él le toco la pierna, pero su mamá había llegado por lo que el hombre se alejó. La tercera vez fue mientras ella se bañaba, su mamá estaba cocinando. Le dijo que era muy bonita y que le gustaba verla así. No permitió que la pequeña tomara su toalla. Le dijo que lastimaría a su mamá si le contaba. Esa noche ella no ceno y lloro hasta dormirse.

Una semana después el hombre llegaba, pero su mamá no estaba a su lado…y fue ahí cuento empezó a actuar de manera muy rara, le hablaba muy feo y su sonrisa le daba miedo. Una vez llegó y la obligo a quitarse la ropita, durante horas él la vio hasta que se fue. Después de ese día ella se esconde a no más regresa de la escuela. Tenía mucho miedo. No podía decirle a su mamá, él la lastimaría si le contaba…Quería que regresara su hermano, él las protegería…ella debía de contarle a su hermano.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios corrió a la habitación de su hermano y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de ropa. Bingo. Sacó una tarjeta de debitó color azul, una tarjeta que solo podía ser utilizada para emergencias. Rápidamente encendió la computadora de su mamá y entro a una página de vuelos aéreos.

Isla Liocott – salida 5:30 pm (Fecha: Jueves, 12)

Eran las 4:53 pm. Si llamaba a un taxi podrá llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo. Sin pensarlo ni empaquetando, rápidamente compro un boleto y llamo al taxi. No se dejó de sentir asustada y nerviosa hasta que, minutos después estaba sentada dentro del avión de camino a la isla de soccer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**D.o.t.E: Sé que es algo fuerte lo que está escrito, pero he de decir con mucha lastima, que estos tipos de escenarios si han pasado y siguen pasando. Tras las investigaciones y estadísticas encontradas, encontré que muchos pedófilos y agresores usan esta táctica para someter a los pequeños niños.**

**A pesar de que no es mi intención hacer tocar este tipos de temas, he de admitir que quede muy asustada y horrorizada por lo que pediré a todos aquellos quienes leen y son padres que por favor, presten atención a sus hijos, cualquier cambio repentino puede ser una señal de este tipo de abusos.**

**Espero que me sigan a través de esta historia.**

**Gracias.**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste y quisiera dar un rapido agradecimiento a Witch Mix y a Tialepingouin por sus lindos comentarios. De haber dicho esto…Alice-chan, oneigai**

**Alice: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a D.o.t.E, solo yo.**

**Fudou: T-T**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Toramaru-kun!**

**Toramaru: Inazuma Eleven va a comenzar!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Entiendo que el entrenador quisiera animarnos con su visita…-comenzó a decir Endou con un rostro apenado. -¿Pero porque tienen que quedarse a ver nuestro entrenamiento?-

-¿No creerás que viajamos miles de kilómetros con la alta posibilidad de tener una muerte violenta y asegurada solo para decir "hola" e irnos, cierto, Endou-kun?- pregunto con sarcasmo y un aura asesina el papa de Azemara. Ayer su hijo confeso ser homosexual (algo que obviamente él no tenía ningún problema, la felicidad de su hijo es primero), pero aparte de eso, también confeso ser el novio de nada más y nada menos que Endou Mamoru, el chico obsesionado del soccer que ahora manchaba a su hermoso hijo de la manera más vil y sucia posible.

-No le hagas caso Endou-kun.- comenzó a decir una mujer de corto cabello turquesa y ojos color miel suaves. –Este algo _triste_ de que Ichirouta esté creciendo y vaya a abandonar el nido pronto.-

-¡NUNCA!- grito el padre de Azemara, inflando sus mejías y abrazando a su hijo estilo chibi, mirando de manera desafiante y tiernamente hostil al capitán de Inazuma Japan.

-Pobre de Azemara-kun…-susurro la mama de Endou al ver con una gota en la cabeza la reacción del "adulto". – _Mamoru, suerte…-_

-¡Chicos, es hora de entrenar!- grito Aki, logrando que todos los jugadores entraran a la cancha y comenzaran. Los adultos miraban a sus hijos con orgullo y cariño, algunos alentándolos y otros simplemente riendo ante las caídas de los jóvenes. Sin duda las más animadas eran Nanomi y Yuuka, quienes gritaban a todo pulmón alentando a Toramaru y Goenji. La pequeña Alice solo miraba con una sonrisa, sentada en el regazo de su madre.

-¡Aquí voy!- anuncio Toramaru, dribleando de manera experta y rápida entre los defensas.

-¡Goenji, marca a Toramaru!- ordeno Endou. El goleador, a pesar de no ser defensa, comenzó a luchar por el balón. Debía de admitir que Toramaru era bueno, demasiado bueno…estaba seguro que dentro de poco este chico le robaría el título de Ace Striker.

-¡Animo Toramaru!- grito Tae como pudo. Desde esa mañana se sentía muy helada, le daban escalofríos de manera espontánea y le dolía un poco al respirar. Sabía que hoy sería uno de esos malos días, pero estaba determinada a animar a su hijo, justo como él siempre lo hacía.

-¡No pierdas Shuuya!- grito Katsuya, dejando que la emoción le ganara por unos segundos. Fue tanto la sorpresa que Goenji, Yuuka y Fuku-san lo miraron confundidos, como si de la nada una segunda cabeza apareciera. -¿Q-Que pasa? Y-Yo también me emociono…es normal en el ser humano…- dijo Katsuya sonrojado ante la vergüenza y apartando la vista de su pequeña familia. Tae ríe en silencio ante la actitud del hombre, algo que no pasó desapercibido por unos ojos color azules que la miraban de manera muy detallada.

-Interesante….-

Tras horas y horas de entrenamiento, Haruna dio la señal de ser la hora de descanso, algo que todos agradecieron.

-El entrenamiento de hoy es muy duro…-se quejó Tsunami, sacándole una risita a Tachimukai. El surfista tenía razón, el entrenamiento de hoy consistía en el cambio y practica de posiciones, es decir, aquellos que eran delanteros hoy jugarían como defensas, las defensas como medios campistas y los medios campistas como delanteros. Todo con el fin de reforzar las habilidades de cada chico, sabiendo que Fidio y su equipo, quien era dirigido por Kageyama, iban a ser uno de los rivales más difíciles de todo este torneo.

-Hay un dicho en la Tierra que recita: " _La fuerza y el crecimiento vienen solo a través del esfuerzo y la lucha_ ,"- dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa de sabiduría.

-¿Por qué dices las cosas como si fueras alienígena?- pregunto Nagumo con una gota en la cabeza, sacándole un lindo puchero al amante de los helados.

-Yo pienso que es lindo...-dijo de la nada Saginuma, siendo el mismo chico incapaz de leer la situación. -¿Q-Que paso?- pregunto al ver con una gota en la cabeza como ahora Midorikawa era abrazado de manera muy posesiva por Hiroto y este lo fulminaba, como si quisiera robarse el tesoro más grande del mundo.

-¡No te daré a Mido-chan!- le aseguro el de cabello rojo, confundiendo y sacándole una gota en la cabeza a los demás, incluyendo a los adultos y pequeños. -¡Él es mío!-

-Saginuma-san, debes de tener más cuidado con las palabras.- le dijo Haruna con un sonrisa mientras cargaba una pequeña bolsa de compras.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Haru-chan?- pregunto el chico de cabellos verdes, ignorando por completo las miradas hostiles de Goenji y Kidou, y la mirada incrédula de Hiroto.

-Ten, un regalo Ryuu-kun…- respondió la chica, también ignorando por completo las miradas que ella recibía.

El chico, tras apartar a su novio de su persona, abrió la bolsa, viendo el contenido que cargaba. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, su rostro perdió color y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Esa reacción preocupo a todos los presentes. ¿Qué le habrá dado Haruna que lograra que el ex capitán de Génesis quisiera hasta llorar? –E-Esto es…-

-¿Qué pasa, Midorikawa?- pregunto un Suzuno preocupado. ¿Qué se puede decir? El hielo y hielo se combinan.

-Esto es…- fue lo único que respondió, para que de golpe, asustando a todos. -¡TE AMO, HARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras se tiraba encima de la joven manager. Ambos caerían de no ser que Goenji tomo la muñeca de su novia y la aparto delicadamente de la trayectoria del amante de los helados, logrando que el único que estampara su rostro al suelo fuera Midorikawa. Una pequeña satisfacción por atreverse a llamar a SU chica, Haru-chan, solo él puede llamarla así. El amante de los helados, ignorando el dolor se levantó de golpe y saco el objeto de la bolsa. Era helado de sabor napolitano…-¡ITADAKIMASU!- grito antes de comenzar a devorar el delicioso postre.

-Claro que no me olvide de tu, Suzuno-san…- dijo Haruna con la típica sonrisa de niña inocente, dándole una bolsa de igual contenido al chico de hielo. Este a diferencia de Midorikawa, solo agradeció con educación y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Esta decido! ¡Me casare con Haru-chan!- exclamo de la nada Midorikawa, completamente ignorante ante el aura asesina que rodeaba al goleador de fuego, al estratega, y al heredero-no-oficial de las empresas Kira. Todos miraron la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Haruna-san…una vez más, lamento los problemas que definitivamente le causara Shuuya…-dijo una vez Katsuya, mirando con pena a su hijo y pensando en que debería comenzar a ahorrar dinero para la fianza. Antes de que la joven manager pudiera contestar, una tos fuerte y frecuente se escuchó, llamando rápidamente la atención del pequeño Toramaru.

-¡Oka-san!- llamo preocupado el chico mientras miraba como su madre se cubría la boca mientras tosía de manera frecuente, parecía que la mujer no podía ni respirar de tanto que tosía. -¿Estas bien? ¿Has tomado tu medicamento?- pregunto entrando en pánico Toramaru.

-Por favor, dame permiso.- pidió rápidamente Katsuya, su instinto de doctor saliendo a flote, sus ojos negros analizando rápidamente los síntomas. –Necesito que se recueste…No hay otra opción…-susurro para sí mismo, notando como la respiración de Tae se volvía mas y más entrecortada, si no se trataba ahora definitivamente la mujer terminaría en un hospital por el resto del viaje. Ignorando las preguntas de Toramaru o las miradas preocupadas del resto, Goenji Katsuya rápidamente tomo a Utsunomiya Tae entre sus brazos, como si de una princesa se tratara y rápidamente la llevo a dentro del hostal (siendo seguidos por Toramaru y el resto), buscando el sofá para poder recostarla. -¿Tienen algún tipo de antibiótico?- le pregunto a Haruna, quien rápidamente asedio y fue en busca del dicho medicamento. Una vez teniendo los medicamentos, Katsuya con delicadeza levanto un poco a Tae y la ayudo a tomarse el medicamento.

Fueron segundos, o minutos pero para Toramaru aquello fue una eternidad. Siempre era difícil, ver a su madre en esas condiciones, nunca sabiendo si esa sería la última vez que ella le sonreirá. Sentía las lágrimas querer salir, pero no podía dejarlas libres…no aun, debía de ser fuerte por su madre, por aquella persona que sin importar que tan duras fueran las condiciones en las que estaban, ella siempre lo ponía a el primero antes que nada.

-To-san…- llamo Goenji preocupado, esperando la respuesta de su padre. Hace unos minutos, Tae se encontraba dormida, su respiración se comenzaba a normalizar…eso es bueno ¿no?

-Tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse…fue un simple lapso, el calor y los altos niveles de polvos que hay en esta isla le afectaron un poco más de la cuenta.- comenzó a explicar Katsuya con una sonrisa suave, mirando como el chico aprendiz de su hijo lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de leer su mente y asegurarse que no mentía. -¿Toramaru-kun, tu madre utiliza algún tipo de medicamento especial o es parte de algún tratamiento en específico?-

-…etto…Usa constantemente antibióticos de penicilina…en cuanto a tratamientos, no en los que yo este consiente…cuando inicio su enfermedad, se le recomendó la oxigenoterapia…- respondió Toramaru, viendo con un poco de alivio a su madre que dormía tranquilamente.

-Muy bien…has sido un chico muy fuerte…pero por el bien de tu madre, necesito que sigas siendo fuerte por un tiempo más…- le pidió Katsuya, colocándose a la misma altura que el joven de cabellos azulados. –Su enfermedad no es grave, sin embargo la neumonía siempre representa un riesgo a cualquier persona…mañana la llevare al hospital general para poder hacerle unos exámenes, te aseguro que si ella sigue todas las indicaciones, se curara sin problema alguno.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el joven tigre no resistió y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su madre se curaría, un doctor estaba escuchando sus plegarias. Desde el inicio, cuando sufrió un dolor en el pecho, su respiración se volvió errática al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, los doctores le dijeron que no viviría por mucho tiempo…pero este hombre en frente de él estaba viéndolo con tanta seguridad de sus palabras que le fue imposible el no llorar enfrente de los demás.-A-Arigatou gosaimasu…-

Katsuya miro al chico con un poco de tristeza. ¿Qué tanto estrés tendría este chico para que unas cuantas palabras lo dejaran en aquel estado? Cierto, la neumonía era peligrosa pero no incurable por lo cual que aquel chico llorara al saber que su madre se curara…solo le hacía preguntarse qué fue lo que ha escuchado acerca de la enfermedad. –No hay de que…es mi trabajo después de todo.-

-¡Se mira como una princesa!- exclamo la pequeña Alice al ver como Tae estaba profundamente dormida sobre el sofá.

-¡Si, ahora solo falta el beso de amor verdadero para despertarla y vivir felices para siempre!- recito la pequeña Yuuka con la misma sonrisa que la rubia, ambas compartiendo el mismo mundo fantasioso de princesas.

-¿Pero quién se lo dará?- pregunto la niña de ojos verdes.

**-¡Pero claro que Oto-san se lo dará!-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Uf, finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen sus reviews y comentarios! Todo es bienvenido, gracias!**

**Nanomi: Matta-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**DotE: Ohayo Minna-san! He aquí el tercer capítulo de No lo acepto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta ahora y gracias a todos por su apoyo y lindas palabras. Midorikawa, te toca!**

**Midorikawa: Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5…de lo contrario, está loca nos condenaría a todos… -_-**

**DotE: ¡No estoy loca!...bueno, si lo estoy pero te doy helado gratis, así que agradece!...Hiroto, por favor!**

**Hiroto: Inazuma Eleven está por comenzar!**

**Kazemaru: Antes, quisiera notificar que en el capítulo pasado, mi nombre se cambió a Azamaru…o algo así debido a un error de la computadora que automáticamente me cambio mi hermoso nombre.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Y-Yuuka, no puedes decir cosas así…-dijo Katsuya evitando a toda costa mostrar su nerviosismo y un potente sonrojo que luchaba por aparecer. Era la primera vez que agradecía tener piel morena.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Oto-san fue realmente un príncipe en rescate de la princesa!- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa llena de inocencia, sus ojos grandes y brillando de alegría, en su mente una imagen de su padre Katsuya vestido con un traje de príncipe azul y entre sus brazos una linda y sonrojada Tae vestida con un gran vestido rosado. -¡Así pasa en todo cuento! ¡Una bruja malvada hechiza a la princesa y el príncipe la besa y ella despierta! ¡Así que oto-san, debes de darle un beso a Tae-san!- explico Yuuka infantilmente, sacándole ahora un sonrojo inevitable al doctor.

-No puedes decir eso Yuuka-chan, el amor no funciona así…-trato de explicarle Fuku-san a la pequeña, permitiendo a su jefe respirar y clamar sus nervios un poco.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo funciona entonces el amor?- pregunto Alice interesada. Siempre escuchaba a su madre hablar del amor pero cada vez que preguntaba, ella la evadía…y su hermano no era mejor…el solo decía que el amor era venenoso y que debía alejarse a toda costa de los "novios" porque ellos también eran venenosos.

-Bueno, antes que nada, la pareja se debe de conocer…- explico la mayor. ¿Qué de malo tenia explicarle estas cosas a unas niñas? Después de todo, ellas dos son eso, unas niñas llenas de inocencia que no conocen la maldad. Lastimosamente, la mayor no mirando como cierta chico de ojos negros miraba la escena con una sonrisa malévola. Las niñas eran inocentes, pero este chico en específico claramente no lo era.

-¿Cómo se conocen?- pregunto Yuuka.

-Bueno…hay muchas maneras, algunos se conocen a través de internet, otros a través de un hobbies…o cosas así.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hobbies... ¿Entonces Takuto-kun y yo sentimos amor?- pregunto emocionada la morena, pensando en su gran amigo de cabellos castaños ondulados como príncipe y ella como una linda princesa de un reino mágico.

-No.- respondieron Katsuya y Goenji al mismo tiempo, sacándole una gota a la cabeza a los demás menos a Kidou y Fudou quienes comprendían a la perfección la situación.

-¿Ellos no se conocen a través de citas?- pregunto Alice, recordando como su madre usaba constantemente esa palabra y se quejaba diciendo que era la peor cita de la historia.

-¿Qué son citas?- pregunto la morena, viendo a su amiga rubia por una respuesta.

-Onii-chan dice que las citas son un pacto con el diablo y que nunca hay que ir a una.- explico Alice en toda su inocencia, sacándole una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción a su hermano, mientras que los demás miraban con más pena.

-Las citas son donde dos personas salen a un lugar bonito de noche y hablan de sus intereses, se conocen…-explico Fuyuka con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando en qué diablos pensara el rebelde para decirle semejante cosa a la pequeña Alice.

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Oto-san, debes de llevar a Tae-san a una cita!- exclamo la pequeña Yuuka con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensando que nada malo podría pasar. -¡Después te casaras con ella y vivirán felices para siempre!-

Incómodamente, Katsuya tosió un poco y dijo…-B-Bueno, por ahora todo está bien, si algo pasa me llaman…- y como si el diablo estuviera tras de él, salió corriendo fuera del lugar como si tratara de alejarse del pensamiento que su hija le metió en la cabeza. En aquella habitación el reino comenzó a invadir lentamente junto a la tensión. Nadie notaba como cierto joven apretaba lentamente los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos…No podía enojarse con aquellas dos niñas, eran unas pequeñas que no comprendían el mundo aun, pero eso no evito que sintiera ira y asco ante la idea de que su madre, SU ADORADA MADRE consiguiera un novio y se casara. Era simplemente imposible, esa idea no entra y ya.

-Se fue…-dijo Alice un poco desanimada, deseando realmente ver como el papa de Yuuka lograba despertar a la mama de Toramaru como en los cuentos de hadas.

-Uno aguanta hasta donde puede supongo.- dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa de diversión. Aquello había sido muy divertido ver como aquel adulto se incomodaba por las palabras de dos niñitas.

Cierto chico de cabellos verdes había notado el cambio de humor de Toramaru rápidamente. El chico estaba enojado, y si el ex capitán de Génesis no se equivocaba, esto era debido a que el joven estaba celoso de la idea. Ahora la pregunta es…¿Qué tanta diversión podrá sacar de esto? -Bueno, es como dicen por ahí: " _Siempre hay un momento en la infancia cuando la puerta se abre y deja entrar al futuro"-_ dijo Midorikawa fingiendo inocencia. Le encantaba la situación que observaba de una distancia segura (es decir, atrás de Hiroto). –Sí eso pasa, Goenji y Toramaru serán hermanastros ¿no?, Eso sería muy genial ¿No lo creen?-

Yeap…definitivamente se ira al infierno por esto. Bueno, es como dijo Dan Brown " **Los lugares más oscuros del infierno están reservados para aquellos que mantienen su neutralidad en épocas de crisis moral,"** …ahora, ¿Qué pasara con aquellos que se divierten en épocas de crisis moral como esta?...Creo que ni Satanás tendrá piedad de él.

-Por favor no digas cosas tan abominables.-

Ante aquellas palabras, todos se congelaron, demasiado sorprendidos por la frialdad y desprecio que se podía sentir a través de esas palabras. Era justo decir que hasta Midorikawa quedo en estado de shock. Claro que sabía que el chico no aceptaría esa idea, estábamos hablando de compartir a su madre la única familia que él tiene…pero jamás pensó que eso pasaría. Él imaginaba algo como que Toramaru se pusiera rojo y explotara a insultarlo pero nunca aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Goenji sorprendido. La idea de que su padre se casara de nuevo era, al igual que Toramaru pensó, inaceptable pero jamás pensó en decir aquellas palabras que parecían maldición. –Toramaru…tú…-

-No veo cual es el problema.- dijo de golpe el chico, su mirada verde oscura **(A/N: al parecer ya que soy una idiota que no logro identificar el azul con verde -_-U)** llena de hostilidad y seriedad, algo muy fuera de lo común en Toramaru. –Simplemente dije la verdad. Esa idea es repulsiva y es simplemente imposible que Oka-san se fije en el padre de Goenji-san.-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de Goenji, su mirada tornándose igual de oscura y fría que la de Toramaru. Su padre pudo cometer muchos errores en el pasado, pero al final seguía siendo su padre y lo ama por eso. No permitiría que nadie hablara mal de él…para eso los tuvo a ellos, para que definitivamente hablarían de él a sus espaldas.

-Ya es suficiente, Toramaru-kun-reprocho Nanomi al ver aquella actitud del generalmente tierno y educado chico.

-Nanomi-necha, por favor no te metas en esto.- le pidió Toramaru, su vista completamente enfocada en Goenji y sorprendiendo a la chica de coleta. ¿Desde cuándo Toramaru se comportaba de esa manera? -

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto una voz masculina llena de seriedad y hostilidad, sus ojos color negros miraban al chico enfrente de él como si fuera una amenaza. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta joven a decir tal cosa?

-Y-Ya está bueno, ¿no?- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y banda naranja, sonriendo de manera nerviosa y tratando de mantener la paz entre los miembros de su equipo. Mucho trabajo tenía con el estratega y el Joker de Inazuma Japan, lo que menos ocupaba era que Goenji y Toramaru también entraran en un conflicto.

-Creo que he sido bastante claro, Goenji-san...- respondió Toramaru, ignorando completamente al capitán y manteniendo su mirada igual de amenazante y seria que Goenji, dando el claro mensaje de que él no se retractaría por nada del mundo. -Tu padre no es lo suficientemente bueno para salir con mi madre.-

-T-Tú…-dijo Goenji, su mirada llena de odio pero antes de que alguien terminara lastimado, Haruna rápidamente se colocó enfrente del goleador estrella, su mirada gris forzando ante la gruesa capa de odio y frialdad que habitaba en la mirada negra. No quería que su novio terminara expulsado del equipo por algún malentendido. –Haruna…-

-Salgamos a caminar…por favor…- pidió la chica, nunca despegando su mirada de su novio. Goenji, captando lo que trataba de hacer Haruna, acepto y sin mirar atrás, tomo la muñeca de la joven reportera y a paso apresurado salió de ahí. Necesitaba salir de lo contrario mollearía a golpes al chico.

-E-Eso fue…- comenzó a decir Tobitaka.

-Incomodo.- término por decir Suzume, captando lo que su líder quería decir. Todos voltearon a ver a Toramaru, pero este simplemente los ignoro, optando por vigilar a su aun dormida madre que a pesar del ruido, no despertó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-** ¿Quién se cree que es para decir esas cosas?- preguntaba una y otra vez un joven de cabellos crema, siendo seguido (más bien arrastrando) por una chica de cabellos azules y mirada gris. Cuando dijo _vamos a caminar_ , la ser arrastrada por todas las calles por su enojadísimo novio no era la idea que se le vino a la cabeza. -¿Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, no?-

-¿E-Eh?...Eh, si…-fue lo único que respondió la chica, tratando de manera disimulada de soltarse del doloroso agarre que la tenía Goenji. Caminaron y caminaron, el chico quejándose de lo ocurrido mientras que la joven tratando de no llorar por el dolor en su muñeca.

-¡Ese Toramaru…!- trato e decir el Ace Striker pero rápidamente se detuvo al notar como de los ojos de su novia pequeñas lagrimas aparecían pero no las soltaba. -¿Haruna? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto y fue ahí cuando noto la fuerza que estaba usando en la muñeca de su novia. -¡Gomen! ¿Te lastime mucho?- pregunto al tomar con delicadeza la muñeca y ver como comenzaba a tomar un color morado azuleado. –Lo lamento…no quise lastimarte…-

-No te preocupes, entiendo que estés muy molesto…creo que yo también lo estaría si alguien dijera lo mismo que Onii-chan…- dijo Haruna con una sonrisa alentadora, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Goenji y guiando cerca de una banca de un pequeño parque. –Goenji-san… ¿comprendes porque Toramaru-kun dijo eso cierto?- pregunto.

El de cabellos cremas suspiro cansado. Si lo compendia, era la misma razón por la cual él mismo estaba tan enojado ahora…la idea que su padre se casara no entra en su cabeza y estaba seguro que para Toramaru aquello era igual, pero no tenía por qué insultar a su padre. –Te dije que no usaras honoríficos cuando estemos solos…-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando el tema y sacándole una risita a su novia.

-Gomen…es la costumbre supongo, Onii-chan siempre está cerca y después del accidente del bosque prefiero saber que estas vivo y cerca.- le respondió con una sonrisa, besándole la mejía. -¿Qué harás ahora, Shuuya?- pregunto.

-No lo sé…estoy enojado pero comprendo a Toramaru y no quiero que esto afecte al equipo...pero… ¿Cómo puedo ignorar esto? Es mi padre, él siempre quiso lo mejor para mi…no puedo permitir que esto pase así como así…- respondió con honestidad. Solo ella podía ver este lado de él, ni siquiera su adorada hermanita podía hacer que él se abriera de tal manera.

-Shuuya… ¿Por qué no hablas con Toramaru-kun a solas?- sugirió Haruna. –Estoy segura que Toramaru-kun entenderá si se lo explicas. Después de todo, todo esto fue un mal entendido.-

-Creo que tienes razón…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Soy Otonashi Haruna!- le dijo con un eje de burla en su voz, en sus ojos grises mostrando estrellitas y en sus mejías un lindo sonrojo de victoria. Goenji solo rio ante la expresión de su novia. De la nada, una sonrisa malévola nació y sin darle aviso, tomo las mejías de la chica y la beso de manera suave y delicada logrando que ella se quedara sin palabras y su rostro completamente rojo.

-Gracias Haruna.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos jóvenes entraban por las puertas del hostal cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. A pesar de haber tenido una mala mañana, Goenji se divirtió con Haruna el resto del día, caminando de aquí a allá, compitiendo y comprando algunos dulces para ambos (y Midorikawa, algo que a Goenji no le dio nada de gracia). No dieron ni dos pasos después de la puerta cuando una mancha azul y roja tomo a la reportera y la abrazo de manera protectora, sus ojos rojos vino (los cuales no estaban ocultos por los gogles) miraban fulminantemente al goleador, sacándole una gota a todos los demás presentes. –Onii-chan, estoy aquí, no me paso nada…- trato de decir.

-¡No! ¡Esta bestia te hizo algo cierto!- acuso Yuuto, sacándole una gota aún más grande a s padre adoptivo. Sabía que Kidou era amoroso y protector con su hermana…pero esto comenzaba a rayar al psicópata.

-Ignorando eso… ¿Dónde está Toramaru?- pregunto Goenji buscando con la mirada a su pupilo. –Quisiera hablar con él.-

Todos se miraron un poco preocupados. A decir verdad, el chico de cabellos negros azulados no mostraba algún signo de arrepentimiento por sus acciones y aquello les preocupo bastante. Nadia sabia de lo que él joven era capaz de hacer. –Goenji-kun…Tomararu-kun está algo ocupado…no creo que sea una buena idea hablar con él ahora.- trato de decir Aki de manera suave. No quería que ninguno de los dos fuera castigado por su orgullo.

-Sera rápido, no creo que le moleste.- dijo Goenji completamente ignorante ante la tensión que mostraban todos. Se dirigió a la sala, deduciendo con facilidad que el chico debía de estar ahí ya que su madre estaba ahí. Efectivamente ahí estaba, sentado alado de su madre que ahora tenía una manta y una almohada que la acomodaban. –Toramaru…puedo hablar contigo por un minuto…-pidió. Toramaru solo vio al goleador y aparto su mirada, ignorado por completo lo que el chico pidió. Goenji suspiro cansado y un poco irritado, no había de otra., él tendrá que ser el maduro de los dos. –Escucha…quiero disculparme por mis acciones, entiendo por qué actuaste de tal manera—

-¿Solo es eso? Estoy ocupado, así que si no le molesta, quisiera que se retirara.- interrumpió de repente Toramaru, su mirada jamás conectando con la del goleador pero su aura daba a entender de manera muy simple y clara que para él, el goleador estrella era una amenaza.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Goenji molesto. –No deberías tratar a las personas así y menos cuando tratan de disculparse por algo que tú también compartes la culpa.- le reprocho.

-Hmp. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, solo dije la verdad…- respondió el chico de nuevo, conectando por primera vez su mirada con la de Goenji. –Tu padre no es lo suficientemente bueno para Oka-san y estoy seguro que nunca lo será.-

Decidido.

¡A la mierda la madurez! ¡Si este mocoso quiere actuar de esta manera, bien por él! Goenji, sin decir otra palabra e ignorando los llamados de Haruna y los demás, se fue molesto a su habitación, sus puños fuertemente cerrados y de sus ojos veneno parecía salir. – _Te mostrare…-_

**-Esto es la guerra.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**DotE: Hello Minna-san! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la mala ortografía, por favor ignórenla y segundo, gracias a Luna-san por comentar esta historia!**

**Sé que en este capítulo puse a Toramaru como un niño malcriado peroooooo bueno, todo por el bien de la historia.**

**El próximo capitulo se subirá pronto.**

**Matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capitulo! ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Rika!**

**Rika: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a D.o.t.E, sino que a Level 5…todos menos la pequeña Fudou Alice**

**Tokou: ¡Inazuma Eleven esta por comenzar!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Haruna…espero que me perdones por lo que he hecho…-fue lo que susurro aquel día el chico de cabellos crema y ojos negros. Había pasado una semana, una semana de la cual el Ace Striker se reusó a hablar con alguien, ni con su hermanita o su novia. Nadie. Estaba demasiado molesto y determinado a demostrarle a ese chiquillo malcriado quien tenía la razón. Durante toda esa semana, Goenji Shuuya pensó y pensó en el qué podría hacer para demostrarle a Toramaru que su padre es un gran partido para su madre (no es como que quisiera que su padre se casara, pero si quiere demostrar que su padre, un doctor certificado por universidades alemanas, un hombre joven y atractivo, era más que suficiente para salir con Utsunomiya Tae), pero cuando de romance se trataba…él no era para nada bueno…debe de ser por eso que por nada del mundo soltaba a Otonashi Haruna de sus manos, ella es la única que acepto el hecho que su novio es pésimo para las citas.

Sin más opción, Goenji Shuuya hizo lo impensable, lo que jamás, ni en sus más locos y desesperados sueños imagino que haría.

Goenji Shuuya vendió su alma al diablo...es decir, a Urabe Rika.

-.-.-.-.-. _Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

_-Es inusual verte por estos rumbos, Goenji.- dijo Toko sorprendida al ver al goleador estrella en la puerta de la habitación de su muy lujoso hotel. ¿Qué podría decir? Ser la hija del primer ministro tiene sus ventajas._

_-Ocupo ayuda.- dijo sin rodeos el chico. Esto paso el día después de su pelea con su pupilo. La ira lo tenía cegado y nada lo convencería de que lo que hacía ahora era mala idea.- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, algo que la chica de cabellos rosados asedio sin pensarlo mucho. Dentro de la ENORME habitación habían dos camas, una para Tokou que estaba vacía y otra que estaba ocupada por una chica morena de ojos grises y cabellos celestes que escuchaba música pero lo observaba curiosa._

_-¿Dime, que necesitas?- pregunto Tokou cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el borde de la cama de Rika, quien detuvo su música y presto atención a la situación._

_-Necesito la ayuda de Rika, en realidad…-pidió, sus puños cerrados por completo y su mirada tornándose negra y seria al ver como una sonrisa malévola aparecía en el rostro moreno de la chica._

_Este era el punto sin fin. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de vender su alma al infierno eran los de una chica de cabellos azules, ojos grises que definitivamente están exigiendo su sangre por hacer tal atrocidad._

_-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

Habían pasado seis días desde que hizo aquella visita y, por algún milagro, Haruna ni Kidou parecieron notar su nerviosismo o culpa. ¡Dios realmente existe! Estaba más que seguro que moriría a manos de su dulce y terrorífica novia si se llegase a dar cuenta de lo que ha hecho. – _Bueno, no hay más escapatorias.-_ pensó antes de tocar unas cuantas veces en la puerta de otro hotel. Esta vez quien abrió la puerta fue su padre, quien lo miro un poco confundido pero siempre alegre de recibir a su hijo. Debía de admitir que la casa se sentía algo vacía sin el cuarto miembro de la pequeña familia.

-¡Shuuya, que bueno es verte!- dijo alegre el doctor. Goenji, a diferencia de su habitual respuesta, miro a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo de culpa marcada en sus ojos. Esto llamo poderosamente la atención a Katsuya pues ese rostro solo lo tenía cuando el joven hacia algo sumamente mal…Katsuya tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Siendo el hombre de ciencia y directo que suele ser, Katsuya decidió no jugar al gato y ratón y pregunto. -¿Qué has hecho esta vez?-

-¡No he hecho nada!- respondió de golpe el jugador, confirmando de una vez por todas que en efecto si había hecho algo malo.

-Shuuya, soy tu padre. Te vi crecer y madurar al joven chico que eres ahora…no trates de engañarme.- dijo serio Katsuya.

-N-No…A decir verdad…To-san, realmente quería invitarte a salir a cenar mañana en el centro de Liocotto…-pidió apenado el moreno, volteando su mirada y tratando de ocultar sus mejías sonrojadas. Esto definitivamente sorprendió a Katsuya. ¿Una cena con Shuuya? ¿Hace cuantos años que no hacia eso? Ante el silencio que siguió, Goenji dijo rápidamente. -¡Claro que entiendo que no puedas ir…a decir verdad yo tam!—

-Iré.- dijo de golpe Katsuya, interrumpiendo a su hijo y mostrándole una sonrisa paternal.

-To-san…-fue lo único que logro decir Goenji sorprendido ante la afirmativa de su padre. Para ser honesto, pensó que tomaría cierto tiempo y mucha manipulación emocional para poder convencer al hombre, pero tal parece que Katsuya tenía toda la intención de pasar tiempo con su hijo y arreglar el vínculo dañado. Tras hablar y decidir los detalles de la cena, Goenji lo abrazo y se despidió rápidamente del resto, notando que estaba anocheciendo y aun había muchas cosas que hacer. – _Fase Uno. Completa. Rika, te encargo la Fase dos.-_

Pobre Goenji Katsuya, quien pensando que saldría con su hijo, obtendrá la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 horas más tarde, y Goenji Katsuya estaba listo para ir a su cena con su amado hijo. Debía de admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, hace años no salía con su hijo a solas para pasar tiempo de calidad. Una gran culpa lo invadió, después de la muerte de su amada Karura, él cambio por completo…ignorado por completo las necesidades de sus hijos. Claro, al ser doctor tenía todo el dinero del mundo, pero sus hijos necesitaban más que eso, necesitaban que él estuviera presente para ellos, vivir esos pequeños y bellos momentos a su lado, siempre asegurándose de dejarle en claro que él los ama y estará para ellos siempre.

-¡Wow, Oto-san, te ves muy bien!- alago la pequeña Yuuka con una sonrisa. Era más que cierto, su padre se miraba muy atractivo esa noche, su cabello siempre en el típico estilo, usaba unos pantalones jean oscuros, una camiseta blanca de botones y una chaqueta negra debido al frio que invadía la noche. No era nada formal, por lo que decidió usar su ropa casual para aquella salida. -¡Estoy segura que Tae-san estará encantada!- dijo de la nada, sacándole otro suspiro a Katsuya. Desde el accidente de la princesa, Yuuka no dejaba de insistir que él debía, a toda costa, ser el príncipe de la señora Tae. Esto le preocupaba, pensando que podría ser que su hija anhelaba una madre…pero ¿Qué podría hacer él en ese entonces? Salir a conocer mujeres está muy fuera de pregunta. Pensó que con Fuku-san todo estaría bien, pero obviamente se equivocó.

-Yuuka, te he dicho que no digas cosas así.- le dijo con suavidad una vez más Katsuya. Su hija solo negó y volvió a verlo con aquellos bellos ojos llenos de vida que tanto le recordaban a su mujer fallecida. Esta comenzó y comenzó a enumerar las múltiples razones que tenía para que su padre se casara con Tae. -¡Ya es tarde!- dijo de golpe mirando el reloj de mesa que estaba por ahí. –Me tengo que ir, Yuuka por favor compórtate. Escucha a Fuku-san, si pasa algo me llamas de inmediato, ¿entendido?-

-¡Hai!- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. -¡Suerte!- Con una sonrisa, y un rápido beso en la frente, Katsuya se despidió de la pequeña y salió a paso apresurado al restaurante donde se vería con su hijo…o eso se suponía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estará ese chico?- pregunto un poco irritado Katsuya. Hace media hora que había llegado al lugar acordado y Shuuya no aparecía. ¿Sera que se le ha olvidado? Muy poco probable, la mesa estaba reservada a su nombre, por lo cual el joven tuvo que haber llamado para hacer dicha reservación. ¿Habrá tenido un accidente? Tampoco lo cree pues no ha recibido llamada alguna de nadie y estaba más que seguro que de ser así, la primera persona en hacerle notificar seria la joven Otonashi.

Sin saberlo, cerca de un arbusto, tres jóvenes vestidos completamente de negro, con gafas de sol negros y gorros negros, observaban de manera detallada al hombre que estaba sentado. -¿Has hecho tu parte, cierto?- pregunto el chico.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió la chica sin dudarlo. Este mal agradecido no tenía ni idea de lo que le costó convencer a la mujer de ir ese día a cenar. ¡Uso toda su bolsa de trucos! ¡La tuvo que manipular emocionalmente para que esta por fin accediera!

-¡Ahí viene!- anuncio una tercera chica. Los otros dos chicos enfocaron su vista a la recién llegada. EL chico, quien hemos de decir que es Goenji, se sonrojo al ver a la mujer que estaba ahí presente. Usaba un lindo vestido de primavera con un cárdigan color blanco, su cabello usualmente atado en coleta estaba suelto, dejando sus ondulaciones libres que remarcaran su delicado rostro. Una de las chicas, Rika, miraba orgullosa a la mujer. Toda la tarde del día de ayer para poder elegir ese atuendo. ¡El padre de Goenji se le saldría la baba!

Rika no tenía ni la menor idea de que tan cierto fue su pensamiento. Goenji Katsuya, al notar la nueva presencia, pensando que era su hijo, miro a la bella mujer y rápidamente un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus morenas mejías. Utsunomiya Tae estaba bellísima aquella noche. Por un segundo, al doctor sintió que no había nada más en el mundo que la mujer enfrente de él, quien a notar su presencia se sonrojo y aparto tímidamente la vista. El hombre estaba realmente atractivo aquella noche. –Es aquí, por favor tome asiento, ya se le facilitara un mesero que los atienda. Buenas noches.- anuncio la mujer de manera educada, mostrándole a Tae la mesa donde pasaría el resto de la noche.

Ayer por la tarde, al caminar por la isla al lado de Nanomi (insistencia de Tomararu), esta tropezó con una chica de cabellos celestes y morena y haciendo que esta soltara de sus manos lo que parecía ser una vasija y esta se quebrara en mil pedazos. Tras tratar de calmar a la joven, esta termino haciendo un trato algo…inusual. Debía de asistir a una cena familiar con la intención de explicar la situación del porque la joven no llevaba la vasija. Ella accedió…y ahora se encontraba en el mismo restaurante, y peor aun, sentándose en la misma mesa que aquel amable y muy atractivo doctor que la ha ayudado desde que llegaron. –B-Buenas noches Goenji-sama…-saludo apenada y aun estando de pie. Estaba congelada gracias a los nervios y estaba segura que le daría un ataque en ese mismo instante.

-B-Buenas noches, Tae-san…por favor, tome asiento…-ofreció de manera caballerosa el doctor.

- _¡Buen trabajo, To-san!-_ alago Goenji, viendo con orgullo a su padre comportarse como todo un caballero. Pareciera que el padre era Shuuya y el hijo en su primera cita era Katsuya.

-Es una sorpresa verla aquí esta noche…-comenzó a decir Katsuya, desesperadamente tratando de calmar sus nervios al tratar de meter conversación. -¿Ha pasado algo?-

-B-Bueno…es una historia algo…extraña se podría decir…-dijo Tae apenada, en ningún momento conectando la mirada con aquellos ojos negros. –A decir verdad, hoy se suponía que me encontraría con una joven con la que tropecé ayer, ella estaba muy insistente en que me debía presentar, pero…- explico inocentemente Tae.

-¿En serio?- pregunto curiosamente amable Katsuya, enviándole cierto escalofrió a Shuuya. Esto no podía ser bueno. –Curiosamente mi hijo ayer me invito a cenar hoy, y sabiendo muy bien como detesto la impuntualidad, aun no llega…me pregunto por qué será.- estas ultimas cinco palabras las dijo en voz un tanto alta, enfocado a cualquier sonido o reacción que estuviera cerca…como por ejemplo el pequeño brinco que se escucho desde los arbustos cerca de su mesa. – _Asi que esta era la razón por la cual Yuuka insistia en que era una cita…Espero que solo sea mi imaginación y una larga lista de coincidencias. –_

-¿En serio? Eso es muy lindo de su parte, espero que llegue pronto, asi no perderá el tiempo conmigo.- dijo humildemente Tae con una sonrisa. La idea de planear una salida con su propio hijo le gusto mucho. Hace tiempo que no hacían cosas juntos y esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para calmar al chico que siempre pasa estresado por su salud.

-Por favor, no diga eso. La compañía de una hermosa dama siempre es bienvenida.- aseguro sin pensarlo Katsuya, haciendo que Tae se sonrojara aun mas. Al notar dicha reacción, Katsuya rápidamente se sonrojo y trato de decir. –E-Es decir…disculpe mi atrevimiento…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy en la compañía de una hermosa mujer…- admitió apenado y nostálgico, recordando la primera vez que salió con su mujer…aun recordaba el sol acariciando su morena piel, sus nervios jugándole una mala pasada y a la bella joven que algún día se convertiría en su esposa, ambos en aquel pequeño restaurante, una sonriente y otro tratando de no lucir como un idiota.

-Entiendo sus sentimientos…la última vez que estuve en esta situación con un hombre fue cuando conocí a mi esposo.- dijo Tae, igual perdida en sus recuerdos. –Él siempre fue alguien muy entusiasmado e hiperactivo, a pesar que nuestra salida termino en desastre…creo que fue ese momento en el que supe que quería ser parte de ese desastre…-

-Creo que tenemos eso en común. Mi mujer siempre era alegre y se comportaba la mayor parte del tiempo como una niña…pero también era una mujer llena de amabilidad y bondad, dispuesta a dar el perdón a quien sea…ella solía decir que siempre tenemos que estar dispuestos a dejar de lado nuestra vida planificada, para poder tener la vida que nos espera.- conto Katsuya con una alegría. Quien diría que esas palabras fueran las que terminaron enamorando a aquel serio chico que fue alguna vez. Siempre le gusto tener todo planificado y ordenado, saber que camino elegir sin dificultad…y de la nada llego una chica completamente diferente a él, diferente a sus creencias o preferencias y lo reta con una sonrisa y un alma aventurera llena de misterios y sorpresa.

-¡Han creado un gran ambiente!- susurro emocionada Rika viendo con corazones en sus ojos la escena de Goenji Katsuya y Utsunomiya Toramaru. En su mente de chica adolecente, una misma escena solo que con un Ichinose de rodias y ella misma emocionada y sorprendida al ver el anillo.

-¡Muy buenas noches!- dijo una voz de golpe de manera muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que seguían escondidos (pues una, Tokou, se retiró perdiendo el interés en aquel ridículo plan) y llamando la atención de los dos adultos. -¡Hoy seré su mesero, espero que tengan una linda estadía!-

-¿Eh…?- soltaron los dos adultos a ver a su "mesero" enfrente de ellos.

**-¿Fudou?-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**D.o.t.E: ¡He aquí el capítulo cuatro de la historia, espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nuevamente agradezco a los lectores que siguen esta historia y dejan lindos comentarios! ¡Gracias! ¡Sus palabras me dan ánimos para seguir!**

**He de anunciar que estaré desconectada unos cuantos días debido a las fiestas que se aproximan…y lo se, aun me odian por mi rara visión de Haruna siendo la madre de Shindou…pero a lo pepino ¡Estoy decidida a continuar con mi locura! XD**

**¡Matta ne!**

**¡Felices fiestas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! ¡He aquí el quinto y penúltimo capítulo! ¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta historia y apoyarme con sus palabras! Espero que hayan pasado una muy linda navidad.**

**Hijikata: Inazuma Eleven Series no le pertenece a D.o.t.E, de lo contrario, esto sería el infierno.**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hey, mis ideas son normales!**

**Kidou: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tú idea de Shindou ser el hijo de Haruna es normal?**

**D.o.t.E: Hey, ya explique qué ha pasado. De todas maneras, este es mi mundo y en este mundo yo mando.**

**Katsuya: Esto está por iniciar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿¡Fudou!?- preguntaron en un susurro ambos Rika y Goenji. ¿Qué hacia el joker ahí?

-¿Acaso tú no eres compañero de Shuuya?- pregunto Katsuya viendo confundido al chico de ojos verdes griseados. –Estoy seguro que sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Hoy seré su mesero.- fue lo único que respondía el joven con tono un tanto aburrido pero siempre educado y elegante. -¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunto, tomando una libreta y un lápiz con experiencia.

- _Tal vez sí estoy sobre pensando esta larga lista de coincidencias.-_ pensó Katsuya suspirando un tanto aliviado. Lo que menos necesitaba en esta vida o en cualquier otra era que su hijo lo alistara en citas ciegas y menos con una madre soltera que tiene un hijo que resulta ser el compañero de equipo y pupilo de Shuuya.

Tras tomar rápidamente las ordenes, este chico se retiró, permitiendo que los adultos siguieran con su conversación y que Goenji y Rika suspiraran aliviados. -¿Qué estará haciendo él aquí?- le pregunto el de cabellos crema a la chica de cabellos azules.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- pregunto Rika igual de confundida. –Bueno, eso es lo de menos. ¡Mira el gran ambiente que han creado!- exclamo la chica enamorada. Lastimosamente, el goleador no pensó lo mismo. ¿Qué diablos hacia Fudou ahí? Estaba estrictamente prohibido trabajar mientras representaban al Japón. ¿Sera que Fudou consiguió permiso especial? Muy poco probable, aquella regla fue impuesta por el presidente de Futbol Juvenil, asique ni el entrenador Kudou puede romperla. No sabía por qué pero aquella presencia le daba muy mala espina.

Decidiendo ignorar aquella incomoda sensación, Goenji volvió a prestar atención a la cita-no-oficial de su padre. Estaba seguro que él lo mataría mas tarde, pero con tal de demostrarle a aquel chiquillo ingrato que él, Goenji Shuuya, tenía razón, todo habrá valido la pena. –Gracias por la espera…-anuncio Fudou caminando con paso un tanto apresurado mientras cargaba la bandeja donde estaban las bebidas ordenadas. Sin querer, el chico de cabellos castaños tropezó un poco, haciendo que la bandeja donde estaban las bebidas se resbalara, cayendo encima de Katsuya y empapándolo completo con aquel pegajoso líquido. -¡Oh, mis disculpas! ¡En seguida le traeré otras bebidas!- dijo Fudou, retirándose de golpe.

Parecía un accidente pero Goenji lo sabía. Lo supo desde que vio aquella sonrisa de satisfacción y aquel brillo de maldad que apareció en sus ojos. Él estaba planeando algo malo en contra de su padre. Con mucho cuidado, Goenji se alejó de los arbustos, siempre asegurándose que su padre no se percatara de su presencia y busco rápidamente a Fudou. – _Estoy seguro que lo vi pasar por aquí…_ ¡Ahí!- anuncio al ver la presencia del joven jugador. -¡Fudou!-

-¡oh, pero si no es Goenji-kun! Que coincidencia encontramos aquí en esta noche…-dijo Fudou con burla. Ni siquiera trataba de ocultar el hecho que en definitiva tenía planeado algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto serio Goenji.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo trabajo aquí…- dijo Fudou sin mucha importancia.

-¡No trates de engañarme!- le reclamo Goenji de repente. –Estoy en el mismo equipo que tú, y se perfectamente que tener un empleo está contra de las reglas. ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese uniforme?- pregunto de golpe, notando que este chico efectivamente tenía un uniforme de los meseros. ¿Sera que realmente trabaja aquí?

-Ah, ¿esto?...Hace unos minutos me encontré con alguien que se parece a alguien que conozco y por alguna razón me entro un deseo por quitarle la ropa.- dijo como si del clima se tratara, sacándole una gota en la cabeza al goleador estrella.

-Algo está seriamente mal contigo…-fue lo único que logro decir. -¡No trates de cambiarme él tema! ¿Qué haces aquí?...- le pregunto, volviendo a su aura hostil.

-Creo que esa no es la pregunta del millón.- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria. Le encantaba molestar, y ver al naturalmente serio y calmado Goenji Shuuya tan desesperado y enojado le daba tanta satisfacción.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido Goenji.

-¿Sabes? No es divertido si yo te doy todas las respuestas…-le dijo con aburrimiento pero, por el placer de querer saber hasta dónde puede llegar este conflicto, el rebelde dijo. –Bueno, solo digamos que tengo algo en común con _cierta persona…-_

-¿Qué…?—

-Bueno, creo que me retirare por los momentos…nos veremos luego, Goenji-kun…-dijo con la misma burla y se fue, dejando al goleador estrella confundido y solo. ¿Qué hace Fudou ahí? ¿Quién será esa cierta persona que menciono? ¿Qué hará ahora? Debe de tener cuidado, Fudou era un estratega al mismo nivel que Kidou.

 **-¿Oye, quien eres tú?-** pregunto una mujer con una sonrisa aterradoramente dulce. Esto le saco una gota en la cabeza a Goenji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado.- se disculpó por cuarta vez Tae. Por alguna razón sentía que debía de disculparse lo más que pudiera.

-No se preocupe, no ha sido su culpa.- le respondió con una sonrisa Katsuya. Después del accidente de las bebidas, la cena paso de manera calmada y alegre. Ambos adultos conversaban de muchas cosas, contaban historias graciosas acerca de sus hijos y el orgullo que sentían por dichos niños. La velada fue tan buena que Katsuya olvido por completo que se suponía que aquella cena estaba destinada a él y a su hijo.

A unos cuantos metros atrás, tanto Rika y Goenji aun disfrazados, lo seguían de manera cuidadosa. Después de ser literalmente pateado afuera del restaurante, Goenji le conto todo lo que paso con Rika. Esta, después de escuchar la anécdota, concordó de tener cuidado con Fudou. Él era muy impredecible, nadie sabía de lo que era capaz y hasta qué punto puede llegar. –Bien, hasta ahora todo está yendo de maravilla…-dijo en un susurro Goenji. Ver a su padre pasar una linda noche alado de la señora Tae le daba un poco de envidia. Quería pasar una noche igual con Haruna, pero lastimosamente Kidou lo castraría si no regresa a Haruna a las 5 pm como de costumbre. Suspiro mientras unas rayitas moradas aparecían debajo del ojo…Estaba seguro que el esfuerzo de su relación se basa en mantenerse vivo de la ira y celos de Kidou.

-Escuche que hay un parque de diversiones cerca…-dijo de la nada Katsuya, un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y apartando la mirada de la mujer, como si aquel cielo nocturno fuera lo más interesante de la existencia. –Si gusta, podemos ir a ver…digo…es decir, si no hay ningún inconveniente…-

-Creo que es una idea magnifica…de vez en cuando es bueno tener una compañía adulta…-dijo Tae con una risita. Amaba a su hijo y Nanomi, ambos eran su tesoro más grande…pero tenía que admitir que era bueno poder hablar con un adulto que no mencionara el soccer a cada segundo o que preguntara cosas incomodas. Además, nunca está mal querer la compañía de un hombre atractivo.

-La entiendo completamente.- dijo con una risa fuerte y masculina Katsuya. –Amo a mis hijos, pero realmente necesito una conversación donde no termine con canas verdes.- Desde su escondite, Goenji miro indignado ante el comentario de su padre. ¡Pero si ha sido él quien mete temas que terminan en discusiones! Tras unos cuantos minutos, los dos adultos y los dos chicos llegaron al parque de diversiones. Katsuya, siendo el caballero que era, guio a Tae por todo el lugar. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una pista de hielo y, dispuesto a pagar por las entradas, Katsuya busco por su billetera, pero esta no estaba. -¿Eh?...Estoy seguro que la tenía por aquí…-pensó en voz alta, buscando por todos los lados su billetera.

-Serán 150 yenes.- le dijo el joven chico con una sonrisa. Sin que el doctor pudiera hacer algo, Tae le estaba dando el dinero correspondiente al chico, recibiendo las entradas a cambio. -¡Muchas gracias, que tengan una linda cita!-

Sonrojado, Katsuya murmuro. –No es una cita…- lo que le saco una risita a Tae. –No tenía que hacer eso, yo pude haberlo pagado.-

-Goenji-sama ha sido muy amable conmigo, por favor, permítame responderle a su amabilidad.- pidió sonrojada Tae, algo que ni el propio Katsuya pudo negar.

–Creo que este plan ha salido muy bien. ¡Estoy segura que dentro de poco se escucharan las campanas!- dijo Rika emocionada.

-E-Eh…no lleguemos a tales conclusiones.- pidió Goenji, aun creyendo que la idea de su padre con otra mujer que fuera su madre es inaudito. –Muy bien, unas cuantas horas más y le podre tirar en cara a Toramaru que yo tenía razón…-

-¿Tan seguro esta de eso, Goenji-san?- pregunto una tercera voz conocida. Goenji, sin mucha atención, se puso de pie y miro directamente al joven que estaba atrás de él. Negro contra verde. Era la batalla del siglo.

-Así que eras tú quién estaba detrás de todo esto…Toramaru…-dijo Goenji, rápidamente conectando los puntos. Desde el accidente de Fudou hasta la "misteriosa" desaparición de la billetera de su padre.

-¿De que está hablando, Goenji-san?- pregunto el chico finguiendo inocencia. –Yo solo estaba de paseo cuando lo encontré actuando de manera muy sospechosa…-

-¡No juegues al inocente!- le dijo con ira Goenji. -¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-

-Nanomi-nechan me conto una historia muy curiosa el otro día, acerca de Ka-san tropezando con una chica de cabellos celestes y piel morena…- explico de manera sarcástica Toramaru. –Me pregunto porque Ka-san se encontró con Rika-san…Supongo que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño…-

-Es muy pequeño en verdad…-fue lo único que dijo Goenji, su mirada jamás dejando de fulminar al chico enfrente de él.

-Si me disculpa, creo que iré a buscar a Ka-san para regresar a casa.- dijo el chico, caminando y pasando por Goenji, determinado a detener aquel patético intento de conquista. De golpe una fuerte mano tomo su muñeca, deteniéndolo. Toramaru fulmino a Goenji y pregunto. -¿Qué está haciendo?-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunto Goenji, ignorando por completo la pregunta del menor. –To-san y Tae-san están divirtiéndose, no permitiré que lo arruines.-

-¿Ka-san divirtiéndose con el papa de Goenji-san? Por favor no me haga reír…Ka-san es una mujer muy amable, incapaz de lastimar a alguien…creo que sería mejor si le dejara en claro a su papa que Ka-san solo es amable y no tiene ninguna intención de salir con él.- dijo Toramaru, haciendo que el agarre fuera más doloroso y la mirada de Goenji tornándose oscura y fría. Ok…tal vez si se pasó esta vez, pero no importaba. ¡Él protegería a su madre!

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo Goenji de golpe, su voz fuerte y mostrando la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. -¡Te reto a un partido de soccer! Si yo gano, tu admitirás que mi padre es más que suficiente para salir con Tae-san…-

-Pero si yo gano, el papa de Goenji-san se alejara de Ka-san…-propuso Toramaru, su lenguaje corporal demostrando que no se daría a torcer el brazo.

**-¡Me parece perfecto!...Prepárate-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! Gracias a todos una vez más y espero que nos sintonicen el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Matta ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡He aquí el último capítulo de la historia! ¡Gracias a todos por seguirme en esta aventura y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla! Fubuki, te toca.**

**Fubuki: ¡Inazuma Eleven y sus no son propiedad de Dawn of the Empress-san…de lo contrario, Shindou sufrirá mucho!**

**Shindou: Hai…u.u**

**D.o.t.E: Cállate… -_-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-¡Es suficiente!- dijo Goenji de golpe, su voz fuerte y mostrando la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. -¡Te reto a un partido de soccer! Si yo gano, tu admitirás que mi padre es más que suficiente para salir con Tae-san…-_

_-Pero si yo gano, el papa de Goenji-san se alejara de Ka-san…-propuso Toramaru, su lenguaje corporal demostrando que no se daría a torcer el brazo._

**_-¡Me parece perfecto!...Prepárate-_ **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Muy bien, las reglas son simples!- anuncio Rika desde el centro de un pequeño campo que encontraron cerca del parque de diversiones. Colocaron dos piedras grandes en cada lado, indicando que esas serían las porterías. El balón estaba a mita de campo mientras que ambos jugadores estaban en los extremos. -¡El primero en anotar un gol al otro gana! ¡Las habilidades especiales están prohibidas! ¡El ganador será 2 de 3!-. Si las miradas pudieran asesinar, la morena estaría segura que ambos chicos estarían enterrados tres metros bajo tierra. -¡Al sonar el silbato, comenzara la batalla!-

-¿Estás listo Toramaru?- pregunto Goenji, su mirada completamente determinada a ganar como sea aquel encuentro.

-¡Esas son mis palabras, Goenji-san!- respondió el menor, su mirada igual de determinada que su maestro. Todo por su madre.

-¿Listos?- pregunto Rika, al ver a los dos jóvenes soplo el silbato. La batalla ha comenzado.

Ambos jugadores comenzaron a correr hacia el balón. La clave era quien tocara el balón primero. Toramru, por su estatura y peso era más rápido que Goenji, sin esfuerzo podría ganar el balón, sin embargo Goenji era más habilidoso e instintivo por lo que robarle el balón a Toramaru seria pan comido. Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante. -¡Es mío!- grito con superioridad Toramaru, tocando el balón y tomando posesión de el de manera rápida. Goenji, quien chasqueo la lengua ante la situación comenzó a luchar por el balón, usando su fuerza y cuerpo para lograr quitarle el balón al joven. Toramaru debía de darle crédito a Goenji, mucho crédito. Cada golpe era cuidadosamente calculado, el chico de cabellos crema sabia cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y estaba dispuesto a usarlos en su contra.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Toramaru logro quitarse de encima a Goenji y sin pensarlo mucho, a una distancia considerablemente larga, pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, demasiado preocupado que el goleador estrella lograra quitarle el balón si trataba de acercarse a la portería improvisada. Goenji, sin pensarlo, permitió que su instinto tomara control sobre su cuerpo y se lanzó enfrente del balón, logrando que su pie golpeara el esférico y cambiara la trayectoria. Lo que no espero era que el joven leyera sus movimientos y respondiera en el instante, tomando una vez más la posesión del balón y pateándola, efectivamente anotando el primer gol de aquella batalla. -¡Primer punto es para Toramaru!- anuncio la morena, marcando con un marcador en una pizarra (nadie sabe de dónde exactamente la saco) una línea debajo de la palabra "tigre".

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer Goneji-san?- pregunto con burla el menor, sacándole un chasquido y una mirada de odio a Goenji. – _Esto será pan comido…-_ Tras colocar de nuevo el esférico en el centro del campo y colocarse en sus posiciones originales, ambos chicos esperaron a que sonara el segundo silbato.

-¿Listos?- pregunto otra vez Rika, y tras soplar y hacer sonar el silbato, los dos goleadores volvieron al asecho. – ¿Por qué todo se debe decidir a través del soccer? ¿Acaso no pueden hablarlo y ya?- pregunto Rika irritada. Paso exactamente lo mismo cuando su futuro de prometida fue decidido a través del juego. –No me molestaría si Darling estuviera aquí…aunque Goenji no se queda atrás… que suertuda es Haruna.- dijo Rika para sí misma, viendo a los dos jugadores dar todo en aquel campo y como cierto chico de cabellos crema se miraba excepcionalmente atractivo con esa mirada de predador y sudor por su frente.

Toramaru otra vez fue el primero en tocar el balón, tomando posesión completa. Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro. – _Yo gané…-_ pensó el chico, pero esta vez no conto con que Goenji, quien había analizado de manera silenciosa sus movimientos, se interpuso entre él y la portería, robándole el balón de golpe. -¿Qué?- pregunto a si mismo Toramaru, demasiado sorprendido por las habilidades de su maestro para actuar en contra de él. Goenji pateo el balón con fuerza, anotando su gol y ganando un punto, empatando con Toramaru. –I-Increíble…logro predecir mis movimientos en tan corto tiempo…-

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes Toramaru?- pregunto Goenji con burla, utilizando las mismas palabras que el joven anteriormente. Eran momentos como este que Toramaru recordaba por que admiraba tanto a Goenji. Su fuerza, determinación, habilidad y bondad lo hacían querer ser como él, lo hacían su héroe. El joven rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza, dejando los pensamientos de fan a un lado y concentrándose en el juego. El amor de su madre estaba en juego, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Punto para Goenji!- anunció Rika, marcando una línea debajo de la palabra "fuego". -¡Bien, el que anote el último gol será el ganador!-. Toramaru coloco el balón en el centro una vez más y camino hacía su lado.

Este era el momento. La tensión crecía, el aire se volvía más tenso a su alrededor, no escuchaban sonido alguno a su alrededor, los dos goleadores completamente enfocados en el balón que estaba enfrente suyo. – ** _Este partido…lo ganaré yo…-_** pensaron ambos y tras escuchar el silbato una vez más, el infierno se liberó. Tanto Goenji como Toramaru corrieron hacía el balón una tercera vez, utilizando más velocidad que de costumbre, ninguno dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder este juego tan importante. Esta vez quien gano el balón fue Goenji, pero Toramaru rápidamente se lo quito, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería. No podía arriesgarse a que Goenji cambiara la trayectoria del balón como la primera vez. El chico de cabellos crema, sin dudarlo, con una velocidad casi inhumana, se colocó enfrente del chico protegiendo la portería con su cuerpo. Toramaru se detuvo mientras miraba fijamente a Goenji. -¡No perderé este partido!- anuncio decidido.

-¡No tengo la intención de perder tampoco, Toramaru!- respondio Goenji. Ambos jugadores comenzaron a correr hacia el otro. En el momento exacto, tanto Goenji como Toramaru patearon el balón con una fuerza sorprendente, uno tratando de anotar y el otro evitando perder. El balón ante tanta fuerza y presión tomo un color semi anaranjado, sorprendiendo a Rika y los demás, sin embargo debido a la misma fuerza, este balón salió disparado con velocidad hacia el cielo.

-E-Eso de ahora fue…-comento Rika sorprendida. Si era la chica inteligente que afirma ser, sabía que aquel tiro podría ser clave para ganar el partido contra Italia. Lo único que hacía falta era la práctica…y que estos dos locos dejaran de lado sus diferencias (las cuales no son muchas) y se pusieran a practicar.

Cuando el balón comenzaba a descender, tanto Goenji como Toramaru se preparaban a saltar todo con tal de ganar el control del balón. -¡Yo ganare! ¡Ka-san no saldrá con el papa de Goenji-san!- dijo Toramaru de manera determinada y seria.

 **-¿Heh? ¿Acaso eso no suena interesante?-** dijo una cuarta voz, congelando a los dos chicos en sus pies y que el balón terminara en el suelo rebotando lejos de los dos jóvenes…como si el esférico también trata de huir de aquella definitivamente peligrosa situación.

-¡K-K-K-Ka-san!- llamo Toramaru sorprendido y asustado al ver a su amada y tierna madre encima de una pequeña colina mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-P-P-P-Podemos explicarlo…-dijo rápidamente Goenji mientras era fulminado con la mirada de su padre. Su padre era un hombre serio, por lo cual el ser fulminado no era cosa nueva, pero esta vez, al igual que Tae, Katsuya miraba a su hijo con una expresión de sonrisa sádica que se iluminaba incluso en sus ojos negros.

-Bien…estamos escuchando.- dijo Katsuya con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Tanto Goenji como Toramaru estaban sudando frio, ambos captando el peligro que representaba aquella situación. – **Dije que estamos esperando.-** dijo Katsuya de manera más fría y dura tras no obtener respuesta.

No tendrían escapatoria esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De dónde diablos sacan esas ideas ustedes dos?- pregunto Katsuya irritado mientras acariciaba su cabello, tic que hacia cada vez que sus hijos le causaban una migraña. Tras dos horas de explicaciones por parte de los dos nerviosos chicos, tanto Tae como Katsuya sentían que la migraña aparecía.

-Pero Goenji-sama dijo que Ka-san es hermosa…-dijo patéticamente Toramaru.

-No veo que tiene de malo con ser honesto.- dijo como si nada Katsuya. –Tae-san es una mujer muy hermosa y bondadosa, pero porque yo piense eso no significa que yo quiero salir con ella.- explico el doctor. Realmente tenía que tomarse unas vacaciones lejos de los pleitos de adolescentes. Él ya sufrió su pubertad, no pensaba por nada del mundo acompañar a su hijo en su sufrimiento de la pubertad.

-Pero usted invito a Ka-san a cenar…y la llevo al parque…-trato de buscar una excusa Toramaru ante su horrible comportamiento estos últimos días. Ahora que la ira y los celos se alejaban, podía pensar de manera racional y saber que todas las acciones hechas por Goenji Katsuya realmente eran nada más que de respeto y caballerosidad.

-¿Preferirías que dejara a tu madre sola en aquel restaurante?- pregunto Katsuya, haciéndole ver al joven Toramaru que realmente sus intenciones jamás fueron otras más que amistad.

-Toramaru…-llamo su madre por primera vez. El chico, avergonzado de su comportamiento no se atrevió a verla, respondiendo con un suave movimiento en la cabeza. –Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, siempre me cuidas y creo que te he fallado como madre al permitir que cargaras con tanto sobre tus hombros…-

-¡Eso nunca…!- trato de decir Toramaru, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-Pero quiero que entiendas muy bien que, a pesar de que te amo y daré todo por ti como siempre lo he hecho, tú no tienes autoridad ni palabra cuando se trate de mi vida amorosa.- dijo un poco fuerte Tae, dejándole muy en claro que a pesar que le perdonaría esta vez, una segunda vez simplemente está muy fuera de pensamiento. –Goenji-sama ha sido nada más que amable conmigo y no debes de hablar de él de esa manera…-

-Hai…Es solo que…si Ka-san se casa con Goenji-sama, ya no tendrá tiempo para mi…-admitió apenado Toramaru. Le aterraba el tener que compartir a su madre, pensando que esta se olvidaría de él cuando tuviera a una nueva familia.

-Un momento- llamo Katsuya, ganando la atención de todos los presentes. -¿Cuándo he dicho que quiero casarme con Tae-san?- pregunto confundido el moreno. ¿Realmente que les pasa por la cabeza a estos jóvenes de hoy en día?

-¿No quieres?- pregunto Goenji confundido. –Pero…-

-Toramaru, Shuuya, diré esto solo una vez y espero que a ambos les quede claro.- dijo Katsuya con tono fuerte y serio. –Shuuya, han pasado muchos años desde que tu madre murió…sin embargo eso no quiere decir que la he amado menos y mucho menos que esté interesado en buscar una segunda esposa. He amado a tu madre desde el primer día que la vi entrar a mi salón de clases y la he seguido amando ahora que no está a nuestro lado. Eso no cambio antes y definitivamente no cambiara ahora.- dijo con sinceridad Katsuya viendo fijamente a los ojos de su hijo que comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas. ÉL hablar de su madre era como un tabú para ambos, a pesar de tanto años, el dolor que dejo su despedida seguía ahí. –Toramaru, tu madre es una mujer muy trabajadora y hermosa, pero sobre todo una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y creo que tu mejor que nadie deberías saber esto.- dijo haciendo que el pequeño bajara la cabeza avergonzado una vez más. –No hay nada de malo en que tanto Tae-san como yo queramos tener amigos _adultos_ con quien poder salir y hablar.-

-¿Entonces no quiere casarse con Ka-san?- pregunto una vez más Toramaru de manera tímida pero decidida a dejar este muy vergonzoso capítulo de su vida en un cierre completo.

-No quiero.- dijo Katsuya sin pensarlo dos veces. Tras ver el rostro de alivio que mostro Toramaru, este sonrió y le acaricio el cabello como solía hacerlo con su hijo antes. –Eres un gran chico…pero tienes un largo camino por delante. Esfuérzate-

-¡Hai!- dijo Toramaru, su actitud habitual regresando. –Goenji-san, Goenji-sama… ¡Lo lamento mucho!- disculpo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- respondió Katsuya con una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de que su hijo lo engaño para tener una cita con Tae, debía de admitir que fue muy divertido ver los rostros de pánico y terror en los dos jóvenes. –Shuuya… ¿No tienes algo que decir?-

-Tae-san, Toramaru…también lo lamento…-se disculpó Goenji, recibiendo una sonrisa suave de Tae y un emocionado Toramaru, pero había algo que le incomodaba aun al goleador. -¿Ne, To-san…como supiste que estábamos aquí?- pregunto.

-Ah, eso…-

-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

_Katsuya y Tae caminaban por todo el parque. Había tantos juegos que querían entrar pero ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde y las bajas temperaturas podrían afectar la salud de Tae. –Creo que ya es hora de regresar…-dijo Tae con pesar. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se divertía con alguien de su edad._

_-Si…La acompañare hasta su—sin embargo Katsuya no pudo terminar esa oración ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al sacarlo, vio confundido al indicador. -¿Haruna-san?- dijo y contesto el teléfono.- ¿Hola?-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-relato Katsuya. Tae, Toramaru, Rika y Katsuya miraron confundidos a Goenji. ¿Qué paso? El normalmente serio y confiado Goenji Shuuya se miraba ahora temblando, su mirada llena de terror y su moreno rostro blanco como una hoja. -¿Q-Que…?-

-¿Goenji-san…?- pregunto con cuidado Tae. Parecía que este joven se quebraría en mil pedazos. Un aura depresiva rodeo al goleador mientras este repetía como si fuera una mantra " _Estoy acabado. Me matara…"._ -¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto Tae de manera inocente.

-No, él sabrá como arreglárselas.- dijo Katsuya con una sonrisa malévola. No le tomo ni dos segundos saber que estaba pasando. Al parecer, su hijo hizo algo con lo que la dulce (y aparentemente terrorífica) Haruna no estaba de acuerdo…y aquella reacción es el resultado de que la chica lo haya descubierto. – _Hah, el amor…Shuuya, aun no te casas y ya sabes el dolor e incomodidad que trae consigo el dormir en el sofá…-_ pensó divertido Katsuya. No podía esperar y grabar la reacción de la joven de cabellos azules cuando vea a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya tenía razón. La reacción que tuvo la joven manager fue la mejor que pudo haber visto. Al regresar al hostal, lo primero que sintieron todos fue un escalofrió y tras buscar el origen, vieron a una joven y muy malhumorada Haruna enfrente de ellos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada fulminante, penetrante y vacía completamente dirigida hacia Goenji…quien se ocultaba a tras de su padre. –Animo Shuuya.- fue lo único que dijo el moreno adulto antes de sacar a su hijo y empujarlo hacia su novia. ¿Qué podía decir? A pesar de que Tae perdonara a Toramaru, en ningún momento él dijo que perdonaría las acciones de su hijo. ¿Y qué mejor manera que castigarlo que hacerlo sentir la ira de su propia novia?

 **-¿Sabes por qué estas siendo castigado?-** dijo una terrorífica Haruna con una sonrisa vacía. Debía de admitir que aquella reacción le saco un escalofrió fuerte incluso a él. – _Tal vez si lo hubiera perdonado…-_ pensó Katusya al ver con una gota como su hijo fue amarrado (aun no comprendía como paso eso) y arrastrado hacia arriba mientras este gritaba y suplicaba por perdón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, tras ser su último día, a todo el equipo se le dio un día completamente libre. Todos en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. -¡No quiero!- grito Kazemaru (quien se sostenía fuertemente de una de las sillas) mientras este era halado por su padre, todo con la intención de meterlo en el avión y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

-¡No te estoy preguntando!- le grito de regreso su padre. -¡No te dejare a manos de esa bestia de banda naranja!-

-¿Bestia?- pregunto confundido el papa de Endou, que al igual que su esposa e hijo, miraban a los dos hombres con una gota en la cabeza. –Creo que debería sentirme ofendido por alguna razón…-

-¡Aki! ¡Te cuidas mucho, y come bien, y escríbele a Oka-san!- dijo la mujer con lágrimas en os ojos estilo anime mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-¡Que no me llames Aki!- le reclamo su hijo, pero ambos sabiendo que la mujer de cabellos castaños lo ignoraría una vez más. –Cuídate también, y por favor…no pierdas tu trabajo esta vez…-le pidió Fudou con un suspiro cansado, su madre era trabajo duro. –Alice, cuídate mucho y cuida de Oka-san…y por favor no te escapes de nuevo.-

-Hai…-dijo desanimada la pequeña rubia, pero aun así con una sonrisa abrazo a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejía. -¡Te esperaremos en casa! ¡Debes ganar y ser el mejor de Japón!-

-¡No quiero! ¡Hirotooooooo!- gritaba Midorikawa mientras era halado por Nagumo y Yagami.

-¡No te quejes!- le grito Nagumo. ¿Quién diría que este pequeño chico con apariencia de chica fuera tan fuerte? -¡Oye Hiroto, has algo!-

-Mido-kun…-llamo Haruna con una sonrisa.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡No dejes que me lleven!- grito Midorikawa lográndose escapar de sus amigos de Sun Garden y corriendo a abrazar a la manager.

-Maldito…-susurro Goenji a su espalda, fulminando a Midorikawa por hozar abrazar a su amada novia.

- **¿Has dicho algo?-** pregunto Haruna de manera seria, fulminándolo.

-Nada, Haruna-sama…-respondió rápidamente Goenji. Desde la mañana, todos notaron como cierto chico de cabellos cremas se miraba muy tenso y por todo se asustaba…y claro, su rostro completamente golpeado y moreteado.

-Haru-chan es sorprendente.- dijo Sakuma alado de Genda, los dos viendo con una gota en la cabeza a la hermana menor de Kidou…y a Kidou que se miraba estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas de orgullo.

-Bueno…esta es la despedida.- dijo Nanomi mientras abrazaba a Toramaru. -¡Los esperaremos a todos con mucha comida! ¡Asegúrense de ganar este torneo!-

Y tras esas palabras, todos se fueron, uno por uno subiendo al avión con destino a su cuidad. Goenji Shuuya y Utsunomiya Toramaru aprendieron algo sumamente importante durante el transcurso de esa semana. Nunca meterse en los asuntos de los demás…y más importante, jamás, en toda la existencia del universo, hacer tratos con Urabe Rika.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Me ha salido un poco largo, pero era de esperarse del ultimo capitulo! Debido a que hay ciertos cabos sueltos, habrá un epilogo explicando dichos cabos. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y gracias a todos por apoyarme con sus lindas palabras.**

**¡No olviden dejar un review o comentario, todo es bienvenido (menos mierdas homofóbicas, si tienen algun problema con esos temas, no lean y ya (-_-)!)!**

**¡Matta ne!**


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡He aquí el epilogo de la historia! ¡Gracias a todos por seguirme y apoyarme! ¡Sus bellas palabras me han animado a seguir! Espero que todos hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas. Sin más preámbulos, a comenzar.**

**Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Ne, Haruna, cuando planeas perdonas a Goenji?- pregunto Toko de la nada. Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de _La Cita_ , y durante todo ese tiempo Haruna no le dirigía la palabra a Goenji…ni le permitía dormir en su habitación, por lo que al goleador le tocaba dormir en el sofá.

-¿Por qué Haruna-san esta tan molesta con Goenji-san?- pregunto Fuyuka confundida. Aquella noche, aprovechando que Rika, Toko y Natsumi estaban de visita, las chicas obtuvieron un permiso especial para hacer una piyamada entre ellas. Hasta los momentos, todo habían sido bromas, chismes y risas…pero ahora, Haruna estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de aceptar.

-Porque él hizo un trato con Rika.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo la menor de las managers.

-¿Aun sigues molesta por aquello?- pregunto Rika con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y mirando divertida. -¡No fue para tanto! Además. Si no fuera por ese accidente, tú no tendrías al galan de Goenji como novio ahora, así que deberías agradecérmelo.-

Haruna respondio con un pucheo adorable, las mejías sonrojadas y una mirada fulminante. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía que admitir que aquel plan que creo la loca de cabellos celestes fue clave para iniciar su relación…aunque jamás en la vida ella lo admitirá en voz alta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Aki curiosa. Recordaba con claridad que al inicio del torneo, tanto Goenji como Haruna se miraban muy tensos cada vez que el otro aparecía, y un día, de la nada ambos habían llegado anunciando su relación (Aún recuerda como Kidou persiguió a Goenji durante todo el día). Lo que no sabía fue exactamente que paso durante ese periodo de tiempo para que ambos actuaran de manera tan rara. Al parecer, Rika tuvo algo que ver.

-Es un secreto.- respondieron las dos, sacándole pucheros a las demás chicas. Después de ver como dejo Haruna a Goenji, la morena de cabellos celestes prefiere jugar de manera segura con la menor (pequeña pero agresiva).

-¿Hablando de eso, Haruna como te diste cuenta de que había pasado?- pregunto Rika curiosda, recordando como el papá de Goenji (que también es muy atractivo, lastima que ella ya tiene a su Darling) les contó que fue Haruna la que le notifico que lo que pasaba.

-Ha, Toko me lo contó a mi.- respondió la chica, haciendo brincar a la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¡Traidora!- acuso Rika apuntando a la hija del primer ministro con un dedo.

Toko, colocando sus manos en muestra en señal de defensa personal y una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo. –B-Bueno…yo…-

-No sabía que Toko-san y Haruna-san fueran tan cercanas.- dijo Fuyuka algo confundida. ¿Cuándo paso todo eso?

-Ah, eso es porque a Toko-san le gusta Onii-chan.- explico con una sonrisa inocente Haruna, lográndole sacar un sonrojo muy fuerte a Toko y un grito emocionado de Rika.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Hay que comenzar a planear!- gritaba y gritaba emocionada Rika, en su mente imaginándose a ella y su mejor amiga casándose el mismo día, al final del altar un Ichinose y Kidou esperándolas.

-¡Cállate que te escuchara!- dijo Toko de golpe, tapándole la boca a su muy ruidosa amiga.

-¿Otonashi-san está bien con esto?- pregunto Natsumi, un poco preocupada de pensar que la joven manager fuera igual de sobreprotectora que el estratega.

-¡Estoy bien!- aseguro sin pensarlo mucho Haruna. –Si Toko-san comienza una relación con Onii-chan, él no tendrá tiempo para meterse en mi relación.- explico, sacándole una gota a la cabeza a las demás chicas.

-¡Así que fuiste tú la que también le dijo a Fudou que se involucrada!- apunto Rika de golpe recordando como cierto chico había derramado las bebidas sobre el papá de Goenji.

-Ah, eso.- comenzó a decir Fuyuka, llamando la atención de todos. –Eso fue porque Toramaru-kun uso a Oto-san para manipular a Fudou-san.-

-¿Al entrenador?- pregunto Natsumi confundida.

-Si, por alguna razón, Fudou-san piensa que Oto-san está enamorado con su Oka-san por lo que Toramaru-kun aprovecho para pedirle su ayuda.- explico Fuyuka con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su padre sí estaba interesado en la mamá de Fudou (un secreto que juro llevarse a su tumba…o hasta que su papá sacara las agallas para invitarla a una cena sin que Fudou lo mate), pero la sola idea de ser parte de la familia que Fudou Akio le sacaba escalofríos.

-Heh, así que eso pasó…-dijo Rika pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba, si tenia sentido. –Así que lo que tenía en común con Toramaru es el deseo de que sus madres mueran solas.-

-Rika, no deberías decir las cosas así…-dijo Toko con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su mejor amiga simplemente no tiene esperanza.

-¿Otonashi-san, así que perdonaras a Goenji-kun?- pregunto Aki esperanzada. No le gustaba ver a su amigo tan deprimido como esta última semana. Haruna realmente era rencorosa.

Sacando un suspiro, la joven miro al techo y pensó lo que debería hacer. Debía admitir que extrañaba pasar sus tardes con Goenji y que la abrazara y besara la cabeza…-Tal vez sí me pase un poco…hablare con él mañana…-

-¿Heh, que pasó con ese repentino cambio de corazón?- pregunto una decepcionada Rika. Ver a Goenji retorcerse de tristeza y desesperación era muy gracioso. Esto les saco una gota más grande a las demás chicas.

-Creo que iré por agua, ya regreso.- dijo de manera repentina Haruna, no queriendo seguir con el tema. Tras salir a paso silencioso y acercarse a la cocina, la joven se detuvo, algo llamando su atención. Sobre el sofá estaba un chico de cabellos crema completamente dormido. Lo que le sorprendía no era el hecho que su novio durmiera en el sofá (ese era el castigo después de todo), era que el muy idiota no tenía una cobija y las temperaturas eran muy bajas de noche. -¿Qué pensará? Contagiara un resfriado si sigue así…-susurro Haruna tratando de no despertar al goleador. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la joven había regresado con una sábana entre sus brazos y con cuidado la coloco encima del cuerpo de su novio. Lo que no se esperó la chica fue que una mano le tomara la muñeca y la halara hacia enfrente, logrando que esta quedara acostada alado del cuerpo sorprendentemente caliente de su novio-¿Estabas despierto?- pregunto sorprendida Haruna al ver como aquellos ojos negros que tanto la enamoraron la miraran con tanto cariño y amor (incluso después de ser golpeado, ignorado y forzado a dormir en el sofá).

Sin darle una respuesta, Goenji acerco el cuerpo de su novia hacía él, le rodeo la cadera con su brazo y le beso la sien, como siempre lo hacía y como esperaba siempre seguir haciéndolo. –Te amo. Lamento no haberte dicho lo que pasaba…-

-Está bien…-respondió Haruna, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Goenji, tratando de evitar que el goleador viera su sonrojo. –Deberías dormir, falta poco para el partido contra The Kingdom…-. Esta, en vez de conseguir una respuesta, solo sintió como la respiración de Goenji se nivelaba una vez más, cayendo en un profundo sueño sin saber cómo ella misma lo siguió después de unos segundos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya era de día, todos los jugadores estaban en el campo disfrutando de su amado deporte, practicando hasta el cansancio bajo la atenta mirada de las managers y los entrenadores…o eso debería ser.

- **¡GOENJI REGRESA!-**

**-¡TE DIGO QUE NO PASO NADA!-**

**-¡MALDITO COMO HOZAS TOCAR A MI INOCENTE HERMANITA!-**

**-¡ESCUCHAME, MALDITA SEA!-**

Enfrente de todos, sobre la cancha estaba un enpiyamado Goenji siendo perseguido por un muy furioso Kidou, igual en piyamas. Uno de ellos corría por su vida mientras el otro trataba de golpearlo con un bate de baseball.

-¿De dónde saca tantos bates Kidou?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Tsunami. Ese era uno de los siete misterios más grande de la vida.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlos?- pregunto Tachimukai a su novio, preocupado por el bienestar del goleador.

-¡Nah, ellos solucionaran todo!- aseguro Tsunami con una sonrisa.

- **¡REGRESA AQUÍ Y ENFRENTAME COMO HOMBRE!-**

**-¿¡QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE PELEA CON UN BATE DE BASEBALL CONTRA ALGUIEN INDEFENSO!?-**

**-¡LA CLASE QUE VENGA LA VIRGINIDAD DE SU HERMANA!-**

**-** ¡No pasó nada!- aseguro una muy roja Haruna una vez que Kazemaru y Fubuki la miraron de manera divertida, curiosa y picara.

-¿Seguros que no deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto Natsumi un poco preocupada. A simple vista se notaba que la fatiga comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de Goenji. Dentro de poco el estratega alcanzaría al goleador.

**-¡DIME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA NO MATARTE!-**

**-¡TOKO, TU LE GUSTAS A KIDOU!-** fue lo único que se escuchó por todo el lugar, congelando a ambos jóvenes mencionados. Se salvó. – _Lo siento Kidou…pero no pienso morir a tus manos, menos cuando Haruna ya me perdono.-_

-¡Felicidades!- grito Rika emocionada, ignorando completamente el rostro fosforescente de su amiga. -¡Hay que celebrar el amor! ¡Darling, espero que regreses pronto!-

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Achuu!- estornudo Ichinose, llamando la atención de Domon y Mark.

-¿Estas bien, Katsuya?- pregunto el capitán de Unicorn.

-Si…es solo que sentí que algo peligroso me está esperando en casa…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! Espero que les guste…tengo planeado crear una corta pre cuela, explicando el incidente que paso entre Haruna, Goenji y Rika…pero bueno, he de ver que nos depara el futuro. ¡Una vez más, gracias a todos por apoyarme y seguirme!**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
